


Damage Done

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Also I wrote this before Journal 3 came out, Also it ruins the mood?, Basically just Mabel making Ford feel good about himself, Family Fluff, Gen, Grunkle Ford Has Issues, Grunkle Ford Has Scars, Grunkle Ford Needs A Hug, Grunkle Ford and Mabel Pines Bonding, So forgive me for not including the tattoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8320459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stan wanted to take the kids to the lake in Gravity Falls. This turned out to be quite a popular decision between Dipper and Mabel. Ford, however, was less than enthusiastic, and Stan had no idea why.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah like I said in my tags, I wrote this before Journal 3 so it doesn't have the interesting addition of Ford's tattoo

Stan wanted to take the kids to the lake in Gravity Falls. This turned out to be quite a popular decision between Dipper and Mabel. Ford, however, was less than enthusiastic, and Stan had no idea why. “I...don't do swimming,” the scientist had said when asked before hurriedly exiting the room, but the self-proclaimed professional liar saw right through him. Besides, he didn't have to swim, just go out and enjoy the sunshine and company.  _ And get out of that stuffy sweater, _ Stan thought.

He had no idea why his brother always stuffed himself into a sweater and a trench coat despite the warm weather. He'd tried several times to convince the nerd to put on a t-shirt or even a tank, but Ford had vehemently refused, no matter what Stan said. The ex-con man would often catch his twin rubbing at his arms as if in discomfort or even pain and ask Ford about it, but the scientist would avoid all questions thrown at him. It was starting to worry Stan, if he was honest. Which he usually wasn't.

“Grunkle Stan, are you almost ready?” shrieked a small, bouncing purple object that hurtled into the room in a flurry of glitter.

“Almost, pumpkin. Still trying to get my recluse brother to join us,” Stan replied with a sigh.

The small girl grinned a braces-filled grin and said, “Don't worry, Grunkle Stan, I'll take care of this,” before running off.

Stan opened his mouth to tell her not to be too...well, just too  _ anything,  _ but she was already gone.

~

“Grunkle Ford!”

The scientist turned quickly to see who was calling his name, although he could already tell it was Mabel. “Oh, hello,” he said with a smile that was only  _ slightly  _ forced. He liked her--she was weird. “What do you want?”

“I wanted to know if you were coming to the lake with us.” She looked up at him expectantly. “Well?”

“I, uh...well, I….” There went the eyes. Dang it! He sighed. “Yeah. Yeah, I’ll go.”

“Yay!” Mabel skipped off, shrieking, “Grunkle Stan, I did it! He’s coming!”

Ford facepalmed. Of course Stanley would guilt-trip him using his adorable niece.

“Ford!” Stan called. “You’re not going to the lake in a sweater. You’d better be in a t-shirt in five minutes or I’ll force you into one! I’m not letting you get heat stroke on vacation!”

Ford knew Stan wasn’t joking. He sighed and resignedly took off his coat and sweater, then walked over to his mirror and stared for a long time at his body. Ugly, ugly, ugly. He couldn’t go to the lake looking like this, unless the Pines wanted the lake all to themselves. Unless Ford wanted to be utterly alone at the lake.

To be utterly alone forever.

He rubbed at his arms, his chest, his neck. Part of him still hoped he could cover it up somehow, although he knew he couldn’t. It was impossible to cover up so much.

Stanford Filbrick Pines groaned, clawed at his torso, fell to his knees. He felt the tears start to fall. What had he gotten himself into? Nothing would come from this but more fear and hatred from the only three people he loved.

“Grunkle Ford?” came Mabel’s sweet voice. “Are you okay in there?”

He was silent. He wanted to say he was fine, to just leave him, he’d be out in a moment, but his voice didn’t seem to work. All that came out was a choked sob.

“I’m coming in, Grunkle Ford,” Mabel said, and the door opened.

“Don’t look at me!” His voice was harsh, choked, desperate. “P-please...leave me alone,” he whimpered more quietly.

Mabel was silent for a long moment. Then, “Grunkle Ford, those are the most amazing tattoos I’ve ever seen!”

Ford looked up, startled by this statement. “What?”

“Did you get all those tattoos when you were in the other dimension?” She was starry-eyed.

Ford hesitated, then nodded.

“They’re not in black ink like our tattoos. What did they use for yours? They look pink!” Mabel walked over to him and knelt beside him. “Grunkle Ford, are you sick? You’re all bent over like your stomach hurts.”

“No, I’m...I’m fine, Mabel.”

“Why are you crying?”

Ford took a shaky breath. “These aren’t tattoos, Mabel. They’re scars.”

“Oh.” Mabel reached out a hand and gently poked one of the scars on his back. “It looks funny. All circular and swirly. What happened there?”

“It was a monster. That’s a bite mark.”

“Oh. What’s that one there? Looks like octopus suckers.”

Ford opened his mouth to explain, but at that moment, the door to his room burst open and there was Stanley, all manic grins and a slightly crazed “I’m-going-to-kick-your-butt-Poindexter” expression, which faded to shock and a touch of horror as his eyes raked the scars all over his twin’s body. “Hot Belgian waffles, what happened to you?” Stan muttered.

“Grunkle Ford had lots of adventures. Lots of monsters bit him. Lucky for us he managed to win anyway!” Mabel grinned. “Grunkle Ford, didn’t you promise to put on a t-shirt five minutes ago?”

“Oh, no,” Ford sighed, and resignedly allowed his brother to force him into a shirt.

As Stan slipped the shirt over his twin’s head, he whispered in Ford’s ear, “Lucky for us we have her, more like.”

Ford grinned. “Yeah, Stan. Now, who wants to go to the lake?”

From just outside the room they heard Dipper’s “Yeah!” Mabel cheered and ran from the room, followed closely by Stan. Ford waited a moment, looking again at the image in the mirror, and, with a smile on his face, ran after his family. “Last one to the car’s a rotten multi-dimensional dream demon!” he shouted.

Any memory of past damage done was lost amid the rest of the beautiful day.


End file.
